Codename: Hawk
by Fuji-FeiYa-Tezuka
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke. Codename: Hawk. On the outside, he is seen by everyone as the tensai, Fuji Syuusuke. But secretly, he is a famous hacker called Hawk. After everyone graduates from Seigaku, Fuji disappears for a year and a half. Now a threat is coming to Japan, and he shows up. Where has he been?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story, and my first isn't even done, this idea popped up and I don't wanna lose it, so here you go!

Disclaimer: PoT is in no way mine. Just the plot of this story.

* * *

Meet Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

**Agent name: Fuji Syuusuke**

Organization: _SHADOW-i

Age: _15

Codename: _Hawk

Occupation: _Grey-hat Hacker

Titles: _Tensai, Prodigy, Genius

Achievements: _Head of Sector 1.

Success rate: _Has never failed.

Height: 167 cm

DoB: 2/29

* * *

**Day of Recruitment**

Fuji woke up, a little nauseous. Something that was extremely uncommon for this tensai. He brushed of the weird feeling and got out of bed.

_'We've officially disbanded as of yesterday, ne?'_ He thought as he got ready for his first day of break. Yesterday everyone had graduated from Seishun Gakuen. At last.

_'We'll still see each other often though. We'll all be going to Seigaku's high school. Well, except for Tezuka though...'_Fuji thought a little wistfully.

As the tensai finished up getting ready, he couldn't help but think of his little... 'mission' yesterday evening.

*Flashback*

Declining the invitation to celebrate, he told his friends that he had somewhere to be.

One of the teachers at Hyotei was making their student...do 'things.' Or so he heard from Atobe, by accident. And so, his mission was going to bring him down. After all, these kinds of things make Fuji boil with anger, even though he doesn't show it.

Once he got to his room that evening, he went straight to the hidden door into a separate secret room. He had found it alongside his siblings a long time ago. Inside that room, was four high-tech desktops. Two of which were touch screen. Over the years, he had been... asked to do a little exposing here, and a little crushing there. All anonymously, of course. He also did not accept just any job, only jobs that he deemed were for a good cause. He got paid well, for such easy tasks.

He sat down, rolled his neck a few times and cracked his knuckles. He checked the time.

_'4:15. The school should be almost ready to close. No one should be in the front office. The teachers should be at their desks, uploading last updates into their computers. The target, Higaki Sensei should be at his. Saa, this will be quite easy. All I need to do is hack into the school system and distract the target. Then all I have to do is get evidence off his computer. All right... ikemasu.'_

Plugging in his personal Hawk flash drive, he waited for the computers to boot-up. It took no longer than three seconds.

'Here I go, fly for me.' He thought. His fingers started typing at an incredible pace, but to him it was actually rather slow. He successfully got into the system, but encountered a firewall. He smirked. _'This is all too easy,'_ he thought. In a matter of seconds, he tore it down and was on the move again. The tensai managed to get into the intercom system.

Typing a command into the system, it said, "Can Higaki Sensei come to the office please?"

Relaxing, he knew that it will take about ten minutes for the teacher to get the office, realize no one's there and return. The corner of his lip turned up a little.

'I'll only need four minutes.' He thought. 'By now the teacher should've left. Second part, hack into the teacher's computer.' He located Higaki's computer and took it over.

On the other side, Higaki's screen flashed with the Hawk screensaver.

Fuji sent a personally created Hawk virus to the computer. Hawk got to his admin and was asked for a password. It took about twenty seconds for it to be cracked. He entered the account and started searching for unusual files. Within a minute, he had found what he was looking for. Saving it onto his flash drive and backing out of the teacher's computer and the school system, he made sure there was no trace of him ever being there.

"Capture, Complete." He murmured with a tiny hint of triumph.

*End Flashback*

He went into the secret room.

* * *

**The next day, at Hyotei**: (A/N: Let's pretend Hyotei graduates a little later than Seishun, okay?)

Students everywhere were whispering, looking at their phones. Some were disgusted, some were laughing, all in all, it was interesting. Hagaki sensei arrived and everyone stared at him while whispering. Still oblivious to they are laughing at, he asked them, "What's so funny?" Walking away and muttering about 'kids these days.'

Hagaki sensei got to his desk and noticed a link with an arrow pointed to it. His curiosity spiked, and he clicked it. To his horror, a video of him acting like a bondage school girl starts to play. He understood what everyone was staring at him for. He wailed really loudly, thinking his life is over. A hawk icon popped up on his screen, and a message flashed across the screen.

'BAKA O MIRU!'

"Ahhhh!" Yep, this guy's life is definitely over.

* * *

"Mission Accomplished." Hawk murmured. He stood up and stretched a little.

* * *

Fuji decided it was time to go down for breakfast. At the bottom of the steps, he saw a group of men in suits with bluetooths sitting around the table, his sister sitting with them and his mother making breakfast.

"What is the meaning of this? Okaa-san, Nee-san?" He asked.

"We don't know exactly ourselves. They demanded to see you before explaining everything."

"Fuji Syuusuke, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kageyama, from SHADOW-i." The man who seemed like he was the one in charge said.

"Domo. I am Fuji Syuusuke."

"Yes, we know. We have come here to ask you to join our organization. We need someone as talented as you."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Yoshiko asked.

"We want your son to join our organization. His help would be beneficial to the country." Kageyama explained.

"How?" Yumiko asked.

"He is an all-round tensai, but not only that, he is superior in technological knowledge." Kageyama said, not letting the hacker part out.

"But he's only fourteen! And what kind of organization are you?" Fuji's mom asks.

"We're a secret branch of the government. We are made up of the elite of elites, trained in almost everything. We are the Japanese equivalent of the American CIA, but a hundred times better, no bluff."

"Again,why do you need my son? He hasn't even entered high-school yet! This is an extremely dangerous job as well!"

"Like I said, his abilities are one in a trillion. It's not very likely to come up with other people like him. And our facilities also include a state of the art school for those who need it. But there are only a couple dozen anyways..." He trailed off, "but your son won't come into any harm. He'll be behind the scenes most times."

"...Okaa-san, I think we can only leave this up to Syuusuke himself to decide." Yumiko gentry prodded.

Yoshiko calmed down and decided as well.

"I'll do it."

"Honto-ni?" Asked Kageyama.

"Yes. If this is for a good cause, I'll do it."

"But we'll need you to come with us right away. Pack everything you need and come with us. We'll wait for you."

* * *

A/N: How is the first chapter? Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: PoT, not mine. Never will be.**

* * *

After Fuji was done packing, he went downstairs with his bags and said goodbye to his sister and mother.

"Don't tell Yuuta anything, in the case that something happens, okay?"

"Don't worry, we got you covered." Said Yumiko.

"Bye Nee-san, bye Kaa-san." Fuji bid goodbye to them.

"Stay safe alright?" Yoshiko said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Also, in order for him to stay out of danger, you can't contact him very often, otherwise other organizations might get a trace." Kageyama said.

"How about a phone call once a month?" Yumiko asked.

"That'll be fine. We'll notify you if anything comes up and you will have to stop."

"Ano, my four computers are still upstairs, would you mind getting them for me?" Fuji asks, quietly.

"Hai. Mochiron." Kageyama said. He notified four of his subordinates to get them.

* * *

Once outside, Fuji's vision picked up at least two black Lexus, and one black SUV. He was to go in one of the Lexus, with Kageyama.

Inside the car, he started asking questions.

"Why do you really need me?"

"What do you mean? I already told you." was the reply from Kageyama, acting extremely oblivious.

"I can tell when people either, one, lie, or two, are keeping something from me. I see it in the facial muscles and hear the different stresses in your voice. So why, really?" he said.

"Well, we've been monitoring your hacking activities, actually, and we thought instead of reporting you, we could use you. After all, you were only doing it for a good cause. Also, how can you do that? You're only fourteen, after all. And plus, your eyes are always closed."

_'Wow, I guess I should get rid of the cracks in my defense system then. Never thought anyone would break through the lowest level. They are a top organization though,_' Fuji thought.

"What were you going to do with me if I refused your offer? Oh, and I've always had really keen senses and fast reflexes, and I'll let you in on a secret. My eyes aren't really closed, they're about a fourth of a centimeter open."

"We were going to arrest you if you refused, and I see how you can see now."

"Wow, I never thought I would be arrested for not hacking." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Iie, betsuni." was Fuji's reply, "also, why didn't you tell my sister and mother that I was a hacker?"

"Didn't think they needed to know. That would've been our last resort, kind of to blackmail you, I guess."

"Heh, quite blunt, aren't we?"

"You would've been able to tell if I held back." was the reply.

"Ah, sou sou," agreed the tensai, "also, you lied to me about one other thing."

"Huh, and what would that be?" Kageyama inquired, one again acting painfully oblivious, to the point where it started to sicken the tensai. Fuji rolled his eyes.

"You said I wouldn't be in danger, but your muscles told a different story."

"Well, we searched up your background as well, and since it seemed like you were extremely physically fit, we also decided you would do field work, of course." was the rather expected reply. At least for Fuji it was expected.

"Heh. Will there be others like me?"

"Actually, there will be young people, within sixteen to nineteen years of age that are going to school at the facility, but not as talented and young as you."

"What do you men not as talented?" Fuji questioned.

"Well, you are an overall tensai, excelling in every field. Other people have specialties, like either only hacking, or only field work. You would excel in every field." Kageyama explained.

"Ah, souka. Where will I live?"

"We have dorms for the twenty younger people. Everyone else has homes close to the headquarters.

The headquarters is a manor, and then we have underground training facilities and such, and then another floor below that is for the students. We provide special equipment and attire, as well as casual day wear. So you won't need to worry about that. Living expenses are covered as well.

However, if you fail a mission, there is then punishment. You will have to pay the rent and cover living expenses for your dorm mates.

We have four dorms. Five people in each dorm, everyone gets a separate bedroom. In each dorm are three bathrooms, one kitchen, one living room and free space.

It should be pretty comfy, but if you're forced to pay the rent, then not so much. Everyone has had to pay the rent at least once so far." Kageyama said as he pulled up a detailed image of everything on his personal tablet.

"Hm... sugoi," Fuji said, " how far is the headquarters?"

"From your home, about two hours by car. We're located in a secluded area, not visible if you don't look for it."

"Eh, souka. Will I be able to have outside communication?"

"For your safety, no. The only people you're allowed to contact is your family." Was the curt response.

"Okay then."

In a couple minutes, Fuji learned that Kageyama was head of Sector 2, the second highest sector.

"You should rest for now. You'll start training immediately after you unpack and settle in." Kageyama suggested.

"Hm, is that so? In taht case... oyasumi." He chuckled and lead his head on the window and started falling asleep.

Kageyama smirked at his antics.

* * *

Two hours later, they arrived at headquarters. Kageyama gently shook Fuji awake.

_'Even when sleeping, he doesn't lower his guard. He never opens his eyes even when awaking.'_ Kageyama thought.

"Saa, this place is really big!" Fuji noted. Kageyama's subordinates unloaded from the SUV and other Lexus and started bringing out the tensai's computers. Fuji grabbed his bags and followed Kageyama through the front doors, which had a security lock on them.

As soon as they went in, they were met with alrams. A lady, whom the tensai later learned was head of Sector 3, Fujiwara Eriko approached Kageyama and alerted him of a code yellow situation.

" Someone has hacked into our system, and Claw and Talon can't get rid of him, for some reason." She said in a rush.

"Fuji, honto-ni summimasen, but can you do this case for us?"

"Sure, no problem. Let me get my laptop out. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a Macbook Air. He got his flashdrive ready and headed towards an empty desk. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, he waited for his Mac to boot up. As soon as it got booted up, he got to work. Fingers flew across the keyboard and within a few moments, he was able to trace and kick the hacker out.

"Yosh. I've put up more security around your gateways and firewalls. I suggest that everyone change their passwords as well." He notified the organization. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

_'How can this little fragile, feminine boy do it? His eyes weren't even open!_' was running through their minds, except for Kageyama, who knew of his status. Fuji pulled Kageyama aside and told him something.

"There's something strange I have to tell you. When I traced the hacker, his location was coming from somewhere in this builing. I think he's in the Eastern wing in the lab. I think you have a spy here." Fuji whispered.

"Got it. Thanks for the info." Kageyama said. "But now we should get you settled in and training." He turned to the rest of the organization.

"Everyone, meet Fuji Syuusuke. He is known as Hawk on the web. He will be joining our forces starting from today. As you can see, he has already proved his worth. Make him feel welcome, alright?" He introduced in a voice that held authority.

"Konbanwa minna-san. Watashiwa no namae wa Fuji Syuusuke desu. Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu." Fuji introduced himself.

* * *

After Fuji had gotten settled in, he recieved his schedule. It was like this:

7:00AM-2:00PM- School(Lunch included)

2:15PM-3:45PM-Gun training

4:00PM-5:30PM-Physical preparation

5:45PM-7:15PM-Martial arts/Self defense

7:30PM-8:30PM-Dinner

8:30PM-9:30PM- Technology enhancement.

9:30PM-11:00PM-Free time

11:00- Lights out.

*Between each class there is a fifteen minute break, allowing for time to get a snack and a drink of water.

* * *

Kageyama came to meet him. "Alright, since it's 3:00, you're going to the shooting range. Your classmates will be there if you need any help. They'll be in every one of your training classes.

At school, you'll learn things to help the organization with them, but for grade based education you'll be split up. Since you're the only fourteen year old, you'll have to be placed in the eleventh grade class. Is that okay?" Kageyama explained.

"Yeah, It'll be fine."

And so Fuji's first day at the organization started. It was so busy he forgot about his tennis club and everything else.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, this is the first time I've ever updated three days in a row. I like this story a lot, I guess.**

**I just had to add Takagi Fujimaru from Bloody Monday because a hacking story without him... isn't a hacking story. XD**

* * *

After his bags and things were put in the dorm, Kageyama lead him through the mazes of training grounds and whatnot. Using his photographic memory, he memorized every route so he wouldn't get lost.

"Here's the shooting range. We have five posts as of now. The five that are shooting are, from left to right, Suzuki Daiichi, Nakahara Junnosuke, Odagiri Kyuu, Odagiri Ryuu and Takagi Fujimaru. The four others in line are Kimoto Reiko, Kichise Haruko, Ueda Keisuke and Hayato Kenji.

As you can see, Takagi Fujimaru is terrible with a gun. We've been trying to get him to hold a gun and shoot without flinching. He's a hacking specialist. Code-name is Falcon. He came from a government organization called Third-i, but it got shut down and everyone disbanded, so we recruited him here.

Odagiri Ryuu and Kyuu are also hacking specialists, but they are okay with field work. Codenames are Talon and Claw. They're twins, the only difference is which way their hair parts.

The two girls are the one's that work in the shadows, like ninja. Kimoto and Kichise are best friends, and they work together. Codenames are R and H.

Suzuki and Nakahara are all in the offensive line of work. Their codenames are D and J.

Ueda and Hayato are detectives. Codenames are K and N.

This is the most elite Sector. There are ten others in your sector, but they are nineteen and twenty. These are all sixteen to eighteen. You'll be joining them from now on. We'll tell you more about how everything works as you get the hang of things.

Later you can access our database and learn more about them. For now, I'll tell your instructor that he has a new student and that you should get ready." Kageyama said, giving a brief profile of everyone.

* * *

Inside, the instructor made him introduce himself.

"Konbanwa, minna-san. Fuji Syuusuke desu. Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu." Everyone thought he was way to feminine looking and fragile to learn offense.

Once ready, the instructor, whom he learned was Fujigaya Kazuya, taught him the basics of gun-shooting.

"One, always lock your shoulder, elbow and wrist tight. This will keep the impact from blowing you back. Two, use your other hand to hold the bottom of your gun and and wrist. Three, locate the target and don't think too much. The last rule is to always keep your eyes open and focused on the target." Explained Fujigaya.

Ignoring the last rule, he kept his eyes closed and used his other senses.

Following the directions, he pulled the trigger. Bang. Bulls eye. Of course, what else is expected of the tensai?

He pulled a couple more shots. Every last one was a bullseye. Fujigaya, who was ready to scold him for keeping his eyes closed, was in a state of shock. But not just him, the entire class.

"...how did you do that? Have you already used a gun before?" Fujigaya asked.

"Iie. I just followed your directions and... calculated a little before I shot." was his quiet reply. Everyone was amazed. _'How does he do it?' _Was running through their minds.

And class proceeded after everyone got over the initial shock of the genius in Fuji.

* * *

Soon they discovered that Fuji was also talented in every other class as well.

For example, Martial Arts and Self Defense.

The instructor, Kazama Yabuki had described a certain move that was based on what they had already learned previously, and made each of them go one by one.

When it was Fuji's turn, Kazama said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, since you haven't learned any of what I taught before." Honestly, he was just worried that this feminine little thing might break something. And Fuji could tell, by 'reading' his face.

"Daijoubu. I want to try it." was his ever so melodic response.

His partner was Odagiri Ryuu, the twin with his hair parted to the right. The tensai cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, as if he was going to start hacking. Once again, using his photographic memory to remember how everyone else did it, picked the most successful one and tried to analyze then copy it.

"Ja, ikemasu." he stated. He went through the moves one more time in his head, and then did it for real. Surprisingly, he carried it out with perfection. It was better than everyone else who had tried it. Just like in Gun Training, everyone was surprised for a moment. And then life went on.

* * *

When his first day was over, he had gotten to know everyone much better. He found out he was placed in the last dorm, with the Odagiri twins, Kimoto and Kichise.

"This last room is yours. Do whatever you want with it. There's a walk in closet and a half bathroom. For the full ones with showers, us girls share one and the other two are up to you boys to use." Kimoto said. The way she spoke reminded him of Tezuka. Serious and everything.

"If you need anything or any help moving in, just call us. We'll be happy to help." Kichise said with a soft smile. The way she acted was very much like Oishi.

"Hahaha! We'll be best friends! You're so kakoi!" Odagiri Kyuu-with the hair parted to the left- said, slinging an arm over his shoulder. Fuji was reminded of Eiji, who was just as excited and friendly.

"Ba~ka. As if anyone would want to hang out with you," Muttered Ryuu as he smacked Kyuu's head, "but yeah, what Kichise said. We'll be happy to help. After all, you'll be living with us from now on," he said with a grin.

"Arigatou minna. And you know what, I'm going to need help setting up my computers. Sa, ikou, na?" And they all got to work.

After a while, when the computers were all set up, Kyuu said, " Sugoi! You have touch screen computers! Can we play multiplayer games? Please? Onegai!"

"Mou, you're too excited. Go for it. Does everyone want to play?" Fuji asked.

"I'm in if everyone's in." Kichise said.

"I'll play." Kimoto stated.

"Saa, shoganai na," said Ryuu.

"Alright. Do you want to play a game I personally created?"

"SUGGEE! We've never made our own games before!" exclaimed Kyuu.

"That is rather impressive. Let's play!" said Kimoto.

"Kakkoi!" said Ryuu.

And so they played until it was time to go to their own rooms. The tensai learned that Ryuu was Kimoto's boyfriend and Kyuu was Kichise's boyfriend.

Fuji had a good feeling about this place, although he never let his guard down. He also missed his friends back in Tokyo very much.

_'Saa, I wonder how Tezuka's doing in Germany,_' he wondered.

* * *

**As all of that happens, this is what's happening in Tokyo:**

'Ding Dong!' went the doorbell for the Fuji household. Yumiko went to open the door. It was the tennis club, minus Tezuka.

"Konbanwa Yumiko nee-san! Is Fuji in?" Eiji asked excitedly.

'_Yabai. what should I tell them? I didn't expect for them to visit so early.' _Yumiko thought. '_I'll just tell them he was recruited to a school in the US, I_ guess.'

"Saa, minna, actually come in. I need to tell you all something." Yumiko said as she invited them in.

Once everyone was seated, and Yumiko and Yoshiko had passed around snacks and beverages, the regulars began to ask questions.

"Where's Fuji? He hasn't been in contact with us since we graduated," asked Oishi, who was quite worried.

"Jitsuwa saa, Fuji was recruited for some school in America, and it was the case where he had to go immediately, so he never got to say goodbye to you all. He said to give you his farewell greeting."

"When is sempai going to come back?" Momo asked.

"We don't know, the school could keep him for a number of years."

The doorbell rang again. It was Yuuta, he had come back for the weekend.

After Yumiko and Yoshiko explained the situation again, everyone including Yuuta was quite upset.

As they were leaving, Kaidoh, Echizen and Kawamura said, "please keep us posted on everything, onegaishimasu."

"Of course."

_'Sadly, I can't tell them anything, actually. Kawaisou.'_ Yumiko thought.

* * *

Once Oishi got home, he went to his computer and sent an email to Tezuka in Germany.

_Tezuka,_

_How are you? _

_We've recieved news from the Fuji's on Fuji. They actually don't know where exactly he is. They say he could be gone for a number of years. He hasn't contacted us since we graduated._

_Just thought to let you know._

_With regards,_

_Oishi Shuichirou_

* * *

**In Germany:**

Tezuka was asleep when his computer pinged with a notification that signified new emails. Not being a heavy sleeper, he got up and opened it.

_Tezuka,_

_How are you?_

_We've recieved news from the Fuji's on Fuji. They actually don't know where exactly he is. They say he could be gone for a number of years. He hasn't contacted us since we graduated._

_Just thought to let you know._

_With regards,_

_Oishi Shuichirou_

His eyes widened.

'Fuji's gone?' he thought. His heart began to drop. _'I wonder what the team will do now. Hopefully they'll bring Seigaku High to Nationals.'_

* * *

And so the days passed. Days turned into weeks, and soon weeks turned into months.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another one! I'm quite attached to this story.**

* * *

In a couple weeks, Fuji had become well acquainted with everyone in the organization. They had come to respect him and all knew him the Tensai. Never had they seen such talent. He was friendly to everyone. Within these week, he had trained hard at everything. He had risen in the ranks fairly quickly as well. The Tensai was now fourth in command.

On the days of break, the weekends, he sometimes went out to play tennis, always defeating his opponent after he had drawn out the potential in each player. Just like before.

After the second month of training, they were assigned a mission. Mission level 4, which was the highest besides Mission 5 and Mission X, which was equal to 4.86% survival. Fuji's team, which consisted of him, Kichise, Kimoto, Kyuu and Ryuu, were informed of the details in the meeting room at 7:00 in the morning instead of going to class.

"The chance of success on this one will be high, but the survival rate is low." Kumiko, the current head of Sector 1 explained. (Age 21)

"What is the survival rate?" asked Kichise.

"If there's no deviation in what you do, then it should be approximately 6.73%. However, since you five are the best, then the rate should be pretty high. About 70.98% survival, but the chances of you getting out of there with injuries is 69.02%. Just watch each other's back. After all, you are our best team."

"Here is the info and details on your mission." She handed out packets to each member. She took out a silver case with gold lining. She opened it. Inside was a watch, a ring, two diamond earrings and a necklace.

"Here are your customized Bluetooths, don't forget to update with us every hour or so. These Bluetooths will be yours to keep. They're created to only react to voices within the organization, so outsiders won't be able to listen. Make sure you grab two guns each and a knife from the deck, of your choice of course. Also don't forget bulletproof vests, okay? We don't want you to die."

"These accessories are each equipped with a tracking device and communication system. There's also one small dose of tranquiler and one dose of poison, just in case."

Fuji took the watch, the twin's each took a earring, Kimoto took the ring and Kichise took the necklace.

"What is the basic briefing of this mission?" Ryuu asked.

"You'll go undercover in a high school as transfer students. Fuji, hack into the school system when you can, figure out who these people are. Twins, if anyone picks fights, its on you, use Fuji if you need to. Girls, work in the shadows, as always. As you know, by law undercover missions are illegal, so don't get caught. Please.

There's a certain group of kids there we need you to investigate. They are dangerous and we don't know what's going on with them. We suspect that they are using the students secrets against them to blackmail them into beating and killing people. We don't know their names, only their info. The descriptions are in there. Make sure you fit in. We can't have them discovering your identities. Understood?

Alright, set out, we'll escort you to the school now." Kumiko explained.

They headed out of the room and went down to the weapon deck. They each grabbed their guns, a knife and a bullet proof vest. The SHADOW-i organization had custom made vests that weren't as bulky as usual, so they could wear them under normal clothes.

They went back to their dorms to change out of gear and into what normal kids their age would wear. Fuji grabbed a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black leather jacket.

Kimoto dressed in a half buttoned black blouse with a white tank top underneath. White jean and black boots finished the look.

Kichise dressed in the opposite of Kimoto, white button-up, black tank top, black jeans and white converse.

Ryuu and Kyuu wore the same thing. White leather jacket, black t-shirts, black skinnys and white high-tops.

Then again, they couldn't help but incorporate the spy look. All articled of clothing had a little place designed for holding guns and knives. Each of them had a pair of sunglasses, which were equipped with infrared and ultra violet lights as well as motion sensors.

They headed upstairs to where their escorts were waiting for them.

In the car ride, they read their mission files and got the basic gist of everything.

Mission Info:

Type: Undercover

Where: Kurogin High

What: Find the group of kids that are secretly killing people

Fuji: Ninth grade, class with one of the suspects. (1-B)

Kimoto:Tenth grade, class with one of the suspects.(2-C)

Kichise: Tenth grade, class with one of suspects.(2-C)

Ryuu:Tenth grade, class with two of suspects.(2-D)

Kyuu:Tenth grade, class with two of suspects.(2-D)

Fuji was to cover his grade by himself.

Kimoto and Kichise were to check into tenth grade, while Ryuu and Kyuu were supposed to investigate eleventh and twelfth.

Their classes were all the same, besides their core classes(2), so they could update each with each other when necessary.

When they finished reading the files, they had already arrived at the school.

"Atsui, na?" Kimoto said and pinned her black/gold hair up in a messy bun.

"Boku mo." Kichise agreed and also pinned her 'tea' hair(1) in a messy bun.

Everyone was gathered round the school looking to see who the people in the Lexus were. Fuji, who couldn't stand it anymore, said, "Saa, ikou?"

"Mmm." Everyone agreed.

They stepped out of the car together. All the girls in the crowd keeled over from how hot the boys looked. The guys got nosebleeds because of how hot the girls looked. And both genders fainted on how pretty/hot Fuji was. And so the story of their first mission as Team X began.

Fuji still couldn't help but think about Tezuka and the team in Tokyo.

* * *

**Back in Tokyo:**

"Mou, we haven't heard from Fuji in forever! I wonder what happened to him!" complained Eiji as the team gathered around a table at a burger shop waiting for their orders.

"I hope he's okay," said Oishi in his mother hen tone.

"Heh, Sempai still owes me a rematch for last time." was Echizen's way of expressing concern.

"I sure hope he's okay...BURNING!" exclaimed Taka-san as he was handed a racket.

"Che, for all we know he could be in paradise having the time of his life! He probably forgot all about us!" riduculed Momo.

"Baka Peach, as if!" Kaidoh scolded.

"You wanna go?!" was his response.

"The chances of Fuji contacted us as of now, with all the data I've gathered, would be exactly 0.19%." reported Inui, as always, spot on with his data.

* * *

After the team get together, Oishi went home and to his computer.

He composed a email, to Tezuka of course.

_Tezuka,_

_It would be wise if we started to leave the Fuji topic alone. It is clear he can't contact us. What should we do? _

_We can't leave the team as it is, with their mindset. Everyone's worried about Fuji and hoping he's okay, but we haven't heard a word from him._

_I need the team to focus, it's what Fuji wanted us to do, always. I could tell, even if he was loose about it, he was always focusing._

_Regards,_

_Oishi._

* * *

**In Germany:**

Another ping went off his computer. Tezuka stood up from studying and checked his email.

It was from Oishi.

_Tezuka,_

_It would be wise if we started to leave the Fuji topic alone. It is clear he can't contact us. What should we do?_

_We can't leave the team as it is, with their mindset. Everyone's worried about Fuji and hoping he's okay, but we haven't heard a word from him._

_I need the team to focus, it's what Fuji wanted us to do, always. I could tell, even if he was loose about it, he was always focusing._

_Regards,_

_Oishi._

Now Tezuka was really worried. No word from Fuji, the team couldn't progress, at this rate, they would crumble. Over the past two months, his attention shifted from the success of the team to partially that and partially the well being of Fuji.

"I really hope he's okay, where ever he is." He murmured. He couldn't help but get this tugging feeling in his gut, as if something wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: Is it okay? I know you might think it's moving a little slow, but I want this to drag out like an actual book. Somewhat. Review!**

**1. Te****a hair is what the Japanese refer to as the dyed brown teenage girls have their hair in their "rebellious" phase.**

**2. Core classes are the main ones, like Japanese, Math, Science and History. Others are electives.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go! I'm getting as much done before school starts.**

* * *

Right before they walked into their homeroom, respectively, their Bluetooths cackled with feed. It was Kumiko.

"Oh, and, this wasn't on your info files, but Fuji, give a fake name. I don't care which, just make one. The others, you'll be okay."

"Ryoukai," everyone responded.

"Yosh, ganbatte!" And the feed disconnected.

'_Huh, I wonder.'_ ran through everyone's mind.

"Kay, let's go in then." Fuji suggested, or rather, commanded through his Bluetooth.

"Ha~ai." was the chorused response.

And so Fuji slid open the door, to encounter a hell of a lot of noise. 'Heh, mendokusai.'

Everyone's head turned to him as he found an empty seat and sat down.

It appeared this class didn't really care about his crazy good looks or whatever, but Fuji saw it in their faces. The eyes are the window to the soul, and the general thought that was running through everyone's mind was, _'Is this a girl or a boy?' _Fuji chuckled. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

_'This seat has a good view of the scenery,_' he thought randomly as he stared out the window, deep in thought.

Two minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Ano, that's my seat, " said a familiar voice, although it was deeper than he remembered, and had a hint of irritation and annoyance in it.

'_Shit,'_ the class thought, _'a pissed Yukimura means destruction.'_

"Sorry? I got here first, so find another seat. There are plenty of other seats." was the melodic reply. He knew Yukimura wouldn't recognize his voice because it got even more gentle and feminine over the last two months. Inwardly chuckling, he thought this was the first time outside of tennis seeing the Child of God irritated.

"Heh, I don't think you understand, that's MY seat."

"And I'm saying sorry, I got here first. I understand maybe this was your seat before, but today, I got here first, so suck it up and stop being troublesome, okay? Get here earlier tomorrow." Fuji said, still amused and looking out the window. Keeping his head towards the window meant that Yukimura couldn't see his face.

Yukimura pouted and humphed, clearly disgruntled. He picked a different seat and sat down, already planning revenge.

The class was really scared now. They thought he would give the new student payback, and they knew Yukimura was capable of ruining one's life. They've seen it happen, although its only happened once. They've been scared of him since. The only one who could approach him was his boyfriend, Sanada Genichirou, who they knew went to the school a mile from here. They met him when he came to pick up Yukimura for a date.

"Heh, so Yukimura finally got asked out?" Fuji chuckled quietly to himself as he heard the chattering around him. He was confident Yukimura couldn't do anything to him, so it was okay.

The teacher walked in as the bell rang. "Alright class, today we will have a new student with us. I only have his surname here, so would you kindly come up and introduce yourself, Fuji?"

Yukimura, not really thinking about Fuji Syuusuke, because Fuji was a common name, smirked. _'I'll finally be able to see who you are, mystery girl.'_ he thought.

Fuji walked, rather, glided, up to the front of the classroom keeping his body at a slight angle so Yukimura couldn't see his face. Then he turned around to face the class. Yukimura promptly fell off the edge of his seat in shock, not caring that he just humiliated himself in front of the class.

_'What the hell is he doing here?'_ he thought as he picked himself up and dusted himself off, sitting back in his seat.

The tensai smirked at The Child of God's reaction.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna san. Watashi wa no namae wa Fuji Syu desu. Starting today, I'll be in your care. Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu." Fuji introduced, careful not to say his real name. He bowed and then headed back to his seat, and resumed staring out the window.

The teacher noticed that Fuji wasn't paying attention at all, not taking notes or anything, just staring out the window.

He thought, 'This person, boy or girl, must only have looks. He or she is probably an idiot. This problem on the board is at a Tokyo University level. Let's see if he can solve it,' entirely doubting the talented tensai.

"Fuji, since you seem so keen on daydreaming, why don't you solve this problem for us." The teacher said.

Fuji snorted. '_What is this? Elementary math?_' he thought.

"Since x=y, y=z, therefore x=z. So in this, x=z=1,852." The teacher couldn't believe it. Or rather, refused to believe it. He thought Fuji was cheating.

He wrote another problem on the board.

"Solve this one, then."

Again, Fuji snorted.

"x1=-3, x2=4." The sensei gaped. Again, he couldn't believe it. Neither could the rest of the class, frankly. Not even Yukimura. He knew this was the tensai, but he thought it only applied to tennis and not anything else.

Problem after problem, a snort, a sigh and a huff later, Fuji finally reached the peak of his patience. He slammed his fists on the table and abruptly stood up. He walked up to the board, grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote a complex problem down. He slammed the utensil down and uttered two words.

"Solve it." And stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

It turns out, Fuji ditched until Lunch. When the bell for that rang, he went to the cafe to look for his friends. he saw them sitting at a secluded table waiting for him.

"Hey, have you guys made your reports yet?" he asked as he sat down.

"Iiie. We were waiting for you. Can you believe what happened today? The teachers kept asking me to solve problem after problem on the board! I got so pissed I wrote the problem we first learned when you came and told the fatass to solve it. I couldn't stand it so I ditched." answered Ryuu.

"Me too!" exclaimed Kyuu, "after you left, he started to pick on me!"

"Me three," said Kimoto, "He just wouldn't leave it alone! He's a humongous perv, he looked at me like he was undressing me in his mind!"

"Me as well," Kichise stated, " after you stormed out, the pervert eyed me and kept making me answer. It gave me the legit creeps. I dashed out of there after he grabbed my thigh," she shuddered.

"You wouldn't believe it, but that happened to me as well. I was looking out the window, and all of a sudden, he calls on me to answer a question, probably thinking I was an idiot. He's the idiot, for not being able to tell I'm a guy! After I answered about thirty elementary problems, I got so fucking pissed and wrote that problem, you know, the one we were on when we were dispatched, on the the board and told him to solve it. The class stared at me like I had three heads. I left there and went to the tennis courts to calm down."

"You gave him THAT problem?!" Kyuu asked, unbelievably.

"Hey, we weren't even able to solve that!" exclaimed Kichise.

"Hate to admit it, but she's right," stated Ryuu.

"Yeah, I know! I was so close, but apparently I wasn't," said Kimoto a little dejectedly, that she was actually solving it wrong.

"Heh, I solved it right before the class ended." said Fuji, albeit a little proudly.

"Not fair, you're just good at everything."

"Yeah, I know, I'm amazing. But anyways, we should be giving our reports now." Fuji said. "Okay." They all pressed the ON button on their Bluetooths.

"Hello?" answered Kumiko on the second dial.

"It's us, we're giving our reports now." said Ryuu.

"Okay, did you find anything?"

"Yeah there was this one suspicious girl in my class. Generally, nobody really tries to be best friends with everyone and too social, right? They have their group of friends and that's that. However, I was reading her face, and I felt like she was too uptight, too guarded, like she had a secret. And then I thought, if she's close to everyone, she'd easily be able to get a hold of their secrets and blackmail them into killing off people." reported the tensai.

"In our class, it was the opposite. You see everyone being normal, but there were these two boys in the back of the classroom, looking like they were listening to everything, to see if there was any good juicy stories or gossip." Kichise said.

"Yeah, but they weren't being too obvious, they acted like they didn't care, we just saw their face straining and I could see how they were trying to put more energy in their ears." Kimoto added.

"We couldn't immediately tell in our class, but then we pinpointed the two that had the most intention of... gaining secrets, I guess." Kyuu trailed off.

"It was a shy girl and boy. They look like they're shy and everything, they acted like it, but when I saw their faces, I knew it. My reading's not as good as Fuji's, but these people, not obvious in their actions or words, had their eyes bared to the world. Their eyes, were so cold, like they hated everything and everyone." Ryuu finished.

"Good, keep it up. This mission should be pulled off in about a week, more or less," Kimoto said, " make sure you get everything in control before they kill more people."

"Ryoukai," and then the feed disconnected.

They sat, thinking about everything, how to pull a plan into action, and then a thought hit Fuji. He quickly gathered everyone in a huddle, and explained his Plan A, B and C. But they usually only ever needed his plan A. The tensai never miscalculates his plans. After he was done explaining, a hand tapped Fuji's shoulder.

"Can I sit here?" asked Yukimura, pointing to the empty seat next to Fuji.

"Hai, dozo," said Fuji and watched as the blunette sat down next to him.

"Fuji who's this?" asked Ryuu.

"Saa, minna, this is a old... acquaintance of mine," Fuji explained.

"Domo. Yukimura Seiichi desu," introducing himself.

"How do you know him?" Kyuu inquired, quite curious about Fuji's life before the organization. He never told them anything. In fact, everyone was curious about Fuji's 'friend.'

" Well, I played his team at Nationals last year," Yukimura stated.

"For what?"

"For tennis. What else?"

"Well, Fuji can play a lot of things, like basketball, table tennis, soccer, hockey, football, baseball. The works." answered Ryuu, casually.

"Heh, I thought you were only the Tensai of Tennis."

"Nope, he's an all round tensai! But his specialty is ha-" Kyuu was energetically saying until Kichise quickly put her hand on his mouth, efficiently shutting him up. "Baka," she whispered in his ear. We're undercover!" she hissed.

"Heheh, his specialty is Hanabi Otoshi!" Kimoto covered.

"You evolved them again?" Yukimura asked, a little shocked.

"I told you, I'm always evolving. Don't be so surprised. Also, minna, Yuki-chan was nicknamed the Child of God, for his winning record. He never lost a single game, until one of my kouhais beat the crap out of him at Nationals," telling them more of his background, intentionally adding the ridiculous nickname.

"So? you lost to Shiraishi at semi-finals. And that's a ridiculous name, don't call me Yuki-chan."

"Heh, I just didn't feel the drive to win that day. I had pulled out his full potential, but I failed to make him remove his gold plate, so I decided I would throw that match at the last minute. You know, I intentionally made that last ball a centimeter out of bounds," he explained.

Yukimura was shocked. How could this person be so sadistic? Never once has he played with his full potential.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Fuji.

"Oh, Rikkaidai doesn't have a high-school, so my parents made me go to this school."

"No, not that, I meant not with Sanada, your boyfriend," corrected the Tensai.

"Oh, how'd you know about that?" Yukimura murmured.

"I know everything. So why?" he prodded.

"His little nephew got sent to the hospital for breaking his arm, so he's not picking me up for lunch today," Yukimura said.

"Ah, I see." said Fuji. "Also, why do you not look like a girl or speak like one anymore?"

"Well, after I recovered fully from my life threatening illness, I was able to gain the body shape I was supposed to have, instead of the frail looking boy."

"Hmm. I get it now."

"Why do you look girly now?"

"... I'd rather not say."

"So... how do you know these people? I heard they're a grade up from us." Yukimura gestured to the four that were having a conversation by themselves.

"Well, I bumped into them a couple months ago, and we became close friends. Then we transferred here from our old school." Fuji said, vaguely explaining the truth.

"Why aren't you at Seigaku? They're going to have a hard time getting to Nationals this year."

"I believe in them, even without me. I moved at the start of the first semester, because my otou-san got stationed in Chiba, so we had to move," he lied.

"Ah, sou desu ka," Yukimura muttered, analyzing the new info.

And then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Within a week, they were able to secretly gather all of the information. However their Plan A had run into a little bump. While Fuji was hacking, he realized the opposing side also had a hacker, named Cobra. He knew exactly who it was, from his silent observations. It was the shy girl in Ryuu's class. It wasn't really much of a problem though. He locked the Cobra in, a cage, figuratively speaking, and proceeded to their gateway and database.

He figured out the next location, time and identity of killing. Saving all this on his Hawk flashdrive, he called his friends over to his computer. "I have a plan. I'll go over it at dinner," he briefly informed them. He quickly got out of the file and gateway and database, and continued whatever he was doing before.

At dinner, he explained his plan to everyone.

"Got it?" he asked.

"Hai," they confirmed.

* * *

In Tokyo:

Oishi finally managed to get the team somewhat back on track. Even though they were still worried about Fuji, Oishi told them that Fuji would have wanted them to work hard to get to Nationals, and this helped them clear their minds a little.

After practice, he wrote another email to Tezuka.

_Tezuka,_

_I finally managed to get the team functioning again. _

_I hope you're doing well. _

_No word from Fuji yet. We're still worried._

_Oishi._

* * *

Tezuka's mail notification pinged. An email from Oishi.

_Tezuka,_

_I finally managed to get the team functioning again. Kind of. They're still a little out of it._

_I hope you're doing well._

_No word from Fuji yet. We're still worried._

_Oishi._

Tezuka sighed.

'Where_ are you Fuji?" _he wondered.

His heart clenched a little.

He made a decision.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating now!**

**Senkatsu is totally made up, on the spot. IDK if it really exists.**

**Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_**Time: 8:56 PM.**_

_**Location: Senkatsu**_

_**Objective: Shut down group of meddlesome teens.**_

* * *

Everyone of Fuji's team was in their locations, with four minutes to spare. Dressed in black, they blended in with the darkness.

"Is everyone ready?" the Tensai asked.

"Hai." was the chorus of replies.

"Alright, move out in thirty seconds."

Everyone was ready, prepared and stationed when they first saw a group of masked kids with hoodies meet up, without speaking. The team of agents tensed when they saw the victim of this round.

Nanase Futatabi.

She was innocent and clean, but the person who set this up had a grudge against her, for 'stealing' a guy that wasn't really the criminal's in the first place. Actually, in fact, the group of five who set this up take turns on choosing the victim whom they have a grudge against. But let's not delve into that.

As chaos erupted, the team of agents versus the team of kids who can't afford to have their secrets spilled, Fuji spotted a teen coming close to the site, humming in happiness, just a little oblivious to what was going on. It was Yukimura, probably on his way back from a date with Sanada.

"Che, mendokusai. Minna, switch the play to defense #127, Claw and H. Talon and R, I trust that your offense play #72 will be just as impeccable without us, there was a slight disturbance in the flow of things," he said through the earpiece.

"Ryoukai."

Fuji swiftly dashed to the blue-haired teen who was already realizing that he was in danger, with no way out of his impending doom. The gang of masked teens had pulled out guns as soon as they saw the agents and the blue haired teen._ '...we'll have to kill all of them...'_ they thought with remorse.

Claw and H had hurried to the victim to protect her, while Talon and R hurried to fight with the assailants. While they were fighting, a gun shot rang through the air.

Fuji's eyes snapped open. Almost everything happened in slow motion after this point in his eyes. While the bullet missed the initial target, Nanase, it was heading in a direct path towards Yukimura.

Fuji was still a good five yards away from Yukimura. He put on more speed and lunged in front of the blue-haired boy. He shifted his body so that the bullet wouldn't pierce through any vital organs. And then there was a sharp pain in his upper torso as he pushed Yukimura away.

_'Kuso... now I'll have more explaining to do,_' he thought. The pain was already fading away. He had to hurry up and get the bullet out.

Once he was sure nobody was looking, he turned around and stuck a hand inside where the bullet was lodged deep in his arm. He gently removed the bullet, carefully, making sure not to touch other parts in his arm. As soon as the bullet was removed, the wound had already begun fixing itself, closing up and healing.

The only remnants of the injury was the crimson blood stains on his sleeve and the bullet-shaped hole in his shirt.

His teammates at this point had already knocked out the blackmailed kids and Yukimura had promptly passed out, from shock. The tensai's breathe was labored and he felt exhausted. It always way, after injuries like this happened.

'No matter what, I must finish the mission,' and so he gathered his remaining energy to help his teammates.

* * *

_**Time: 11:57**_

_**Place: Interrogation Room**_

_**Objective: Gather info from the**_** Blackmailed.**

* * *

After safely delivering Yukimura home, the five of them carried the six unconscious teens into the van in which they had arrived in and brought them to the interrogation center located a good thirty minutes away from HQ's.

Grueling hours of interrogating later, they had all the information they need about the group of people behind the mess. It was a group called The Hands of Shinigami. As they had perceived, it was the group of five that they had suspected on their first day that was behind this mess. Since this round of victims hadn't injured anyone, they just let them go. Just this one time.

At this time, Fuji was exhausted beyond his limits. All he wanted to do was get back to the dorms for some sleep. Locking up the center's door behind them, the five got in the van and drove off towards headquarters.

When they arrived, Kumiko greeted them with a tired smile. Almost all the lower Sectors had gone to bed or left to their homes already.

"You guys can go rest now. Tomorrow will be your last day at the school, we'll take care of the criminals from here on out. Oyasumi," she said.

Fuji smiled. "Ah. Arigatou, oyasumi-nasai."

"Oyasumi," said the rest of the team. They shuffled down to their dorm, to tired to make even half-hearted conversation. Fuji, no matter how exhausted he was, was still running things through his mind.

_'What if they ask questions? Did they forget?'_

As he climbed into bed, he finally reached a conclusion._ 'They forgot.'_

Relieved, he fell into a dreamless sleep. But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his head, though he chose to ignore it.

* * *

**In Tokyo:**

Oishi felt somewhat relaxed for the first time since Fuji left. The team had finally managed to erase Fuji away when they were practicing and got back on track. They already played in their first tournament, and although it was lower than their level, they won.

The mother hen sat down at his computer and started typing an email.

_From__:__ Oishi_

_To: Tezuka_

_Re: Team_

_Tezuka,_

_How are you?_

_We've finally gotten back on track. We won our first tournament of the season, albeit it was a bit easy._

_ Everything is going fine. We're still worried about Fuji, but he's no longer disturbing our practices together. He should be okay, right? After, he's the Fuji Syusuke. I hope he's doing well._

_I forgot to mention, but did you know that this year, they're combining the middle school players and the high-school players? That's why Echizen, Momoshiro, and Kaido are still able to play with us. This tournaments players were me and Eiji in Doubles One, Echizen in Singles one, a senior in Two, Momoshiro in Three, and Inui and Kaido played Doubles Two. Echizen never even got to play. It's surprising that most of us were middle schoolers. The high schoolers weren't what we expected them to be. Maybe they should've been trained by you. _

_Oh well, I have to go._

_Take care and don't strain yourself too much._

_Oishi_

He sat back and sighed. No matter how well the team was functioning, it was still incomplete without Fuji. One who didn't have chemistry between the nine of them wouldn't understand. Even though it was functioning, the team's harmony was screwed up, and nothing could fix that.

He inbox pinged.

_From: Tezuka_

_To: Oishi_

_Re: Team_

_I'm on my way._

_Tezuka._

Oishi was officially bewildered. He was on his way? Did that mean he was coming back? For what? The team? Tennis? Fuji?

* * *

**In an Airplane:**

A golden-brown haired boy sighed and settled back into his seat after a cup of tea, closing his eyes.

Just before he dozed off, the flight attendance spoke through the intercom with broken Japanese.

"All passengers, you will be glad to know we are going to land in Tokyo in three hours."

'Wait, for me. I'm coming. Please be okay,' was the teen's last thought before he fell asleep.

**-Three hours time skip-**

He was back. And for good this time. He dialed his mother on the phone.

"Okaa-san, did you send in the school transfer forms already? The tennis form? I'm taking a taxi on my way home."

"Kunimitsu, everything is ready. The forms for school and tennis were sent in. I'll be waiting for you."

"Ah. Arigatou. Ja."

The phone call ended.

The hazel-eyed boy sighed. _'Where are you, Fuji?'_

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Leave a review. BTW, Maybe some of you might like YUkimura, but he'll have basically no screen time after the next chapter, gomen! He's not really needed in the long run of things.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
